random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmo story part 3
Cheezburgercatz Do not edit When Elmo was asleep horrors visited in his dreams..... Elmo was walking down the street he stoped in front of a sighn that said "Raccon City 3 miles away" hmmm he thought, and continued down the path. Elmo started to see sick peaple on the road he didint think much of them, then sombody jumped on his back and screamed"Brains!" Elmo screamed he rammed his back against a near by tree and ran. By this time all these things started chasing him literly all of them were chasing him! Elmo was screaming and crying, it even looked like he wet him self a little. Just then elmo tripped on a rock and fell and all of these things swarmed around him. He realised they werent just sick peaple there were giant spiders, his Mom, and this creepy thing with a glowing finger. they all attacked him at once he screamed and then woke up, panting he realised it was just a dream. Elmo got up to get a glass of milk, while walking towards the kicthen he saw somthing move out of the corner of his eye he turned and saw it go into the kitchen. Elmo grabbed the nearest thing, he picked up a bannana, shaking he walked into the kitchen clutching the bannana, there was nothing there. "Oh", Elmo thought he must be imaging things, he walked over to the fridge and poured a glass of milk. Elmo turned around and screamed a giant blue thing was standing in front of him, the blue thing started drooling, he screamed"cookie"and lunged at Elmo. Elmo screamed and ran out the front door and down the street, stopped and took a breather when he thought the blue thing was gone. Elmo looked around and realised he wasent on the street were he lived he was in a suburban area. Elmo looked around and saw a building that had big red lettering saying, "Seasme Street", Elmo walked into the building. there was no whon in side so he decide to look around Elmo went down a couple of hallways before he heard foot steps behind him,he turned there was know won there. Elmo was getting scared he started to run down the hallways, he stopped in front of a big yellow bird holding a knife saying come play with me. Elmo turned around and ran down another hallway, he stoped and hid behind a trash can,the can moved. A green blob poped out screaming," want to see my trash", Elmo turned and screamed, at this point Elmo wanted to get out of here. Elmo tried to retrace his steps and he ended up at a door in an empty hallway. Elmo opened the door slowly he saw somone in a bath tub strangling a rubber ducky, the person turned looked at him and said," want to take a bath with me!" Then Elmo started to shake violently, Elmo woke up and looked around he was naked getting tazed by a cop, the cop let go of the trigger and elmo stopped shaking. He pulled Elmo up off the ground and said you are bieng charged streeking down a road screaming, hes going to eat me,and for breaking and entering a house and saying no i dont want to take a bath with you. "Your gonna be in jail for a long time" ,said the cop. Category:Elmo like taters Category:Stories Category:Elmo Category:Series Category:For Teh Lulz Category:Complete psycho Category:Scary Stuff Category:Scary Category:E.T. Category:Aliens Category:pages made by Cheezburgercatz